


Home

by animealyssa



Series: Obey Me Boys as Dads [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: welcome to the satan installment of my 'obey me boys as dads fic' .you and satan decide to start your own family, but nothing is as easy as you think.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Boys as Dads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932913
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for being patient! here is the start of satan's part in my boys as dads fic!
> 
> **warning: there are mentions of miscarriage in this chapter. nothing graphic, but please be careful**

Satan’s hand combed through your hair as you laid on his chest in your shared bed, his other one wrapped over your body and reading a book, propped up on his knee. You had been staring out the window for quite some time now, off in your own little world and day dreaming. Never did you think that this would be your life, but alas, fate has a funny way of making things happen. You never imagined that you would become a demon after a one year stay in Devildom, much less in a blood pact with the Avatar of Wrath.

It had happened so quickly - you were getting fucked by him and then all of a sudden, he bit you and you bit him back and there it was, his mark mixed with yours on both of your wrists. Bound for life by blood to each other, you and Satan. You had a small little ‘wedding’ if you could call it that at Diavolo’s castle a few weeks later, Satan one for keeping up with human traditions he has read about. You were known now as a married/bonded couple, nearly always at each others sides at RAD and elsewhere.

One thing you did on the side though was work part-time at the local apothecary, specializing in the pediatrics area. You were training to become a full-time healer, but along with your classes at RAD and a ‘suggestion’ from Lucifer to get an actual job now that you were staying in the House of Lamentation permanently, as well as some helpful advice from your beloved, you thought part-time would be easy.

Pediatrics was something that surprised everyone, though, as you apparently didn’t seem the type to work with children - at least according to Mammon and Belphie. Lucifer chided them of course, saying that it was your business what you had decided to do.

“Well I think it’s a great area for her.” Satan said from your side in the common room that day. Asmo, who was very vocal with you normally and definitely your best friend out of the bunch, was uncharacteristically quiet which almost worried you.

“Of course _you’re_ gonna say that.” Levi muttered from his spot on the floor. You let the topic drop until you had gotten into bed for the night, your body facing the outside of the window and Satan behind you, sitting up while reading a book. You let out a soft sigh before speaking up.

“Do you think I made a bad decision?” you asked him, sitting up and turning to face him. It was his turn to let out a sigh, closing his book and placing it on the floor next to him. He took you into his arms and brought you onto his lap.

“No decision is a bad one as long as you are happy with it. I know you - you will do great.” Satan gave you a kiss on the lips, which you deepened, and you spent the rest of your night that night getting fucked into oblivion.

You adored your job. It kept you busy when Satan was doing other work with the student council or tutoring. Everyone called you ‘Miss Satan’ because of your pact with him and it absolutely warmed your heart and put a smile on your face. After a few months though and as RAD final exams to graduate the school came up, you started to think: what if you and Satan had a child?

I mean, it wasn’t totally odd for you to be thinking these things as you were married pretty much. But being around the children at the apothecary for sure made the urge worse, and you were in a bind. You decided to confide in Asmo about your thoughts one day and well, his response wasn’t exactly what you were expecting.

“I knew it! Oh I knew that working around those kids was going to make you want one - but he - ” Asmo jumped off his bed and went over to you in his chair, a glint of happiness in his eyes at being right.

“What?! You mean - you talked to him about this?!” you asked.

“Of course I did - after you told us. I talked to him about it on your first day and he was all…. Satan about it.” Asmo said, scooting you over in the chair and plopping himself next to you.

“He was ‘Satan’ about it?” you asked with a brow raised.

“You know how he is - he said he agreed that you would want one after a while. So I asked him if he had an interested in one as well and that’s when he got all pushy.” Asmo said very matter of factly.

“So what you’re saying is… six months ago… he didn’t exactly say _no._ ” You said slowly. The demon of lust gave you a nod, shrieking as Satan barged in the room to find you. After that, you deemed that you were going to wait until at least exams were over and grades posted to bring it up to him. And you did - three weeks later exams were done, grades were posted, and you and the younger brothers were now all RAD graduates. You were able to go full time at the apothecary and Satan continued his work at RAD but was now getting paid for it.

The two of you had come home, taken a bath together, and now here you were, cuddling in bed after a long day of celebrations. It was almost hard to keep your eyes open as Satan’s fingers worked through your hair, but you knew you wanted to bring it up to him tonight. You had to - it was nearly driving you insane. You needed to know if Asmo was right or not. You sat yourself up, getting his attention as you got into his lap.

“What’s the matter?” he asked you, closing his book and turning his attention on you. Arms went around your waist as he brought you closer to him, pushing hair out of your face. He always looked at you so seriously, like you were the only thing in the room. Your stomach did flips as you inhaled.

“I wanted to talk to you about something…” you started. He let out a hum, urging you to go on. “It’s just - lately I’ve been thinking, a lot - what if we… or maybe we _could_ consider… starting a family?” you asked, face flushing red as you averted your gaze back out the window. Satan stayed silent for a moment but turned your gaze back to his. Your mind reeled - was this a mistake? Did you have to start covering up your tracks? But there was no going back now, he knew and it was out there. “It’s just that - we’re both doing pretty alright with our work, and we’re done at RAD, even though we still live here - ”

“We can move out.” Satan said, finally speaking up. Your eyes went wide and he chuckled at your reaction, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Into a place of our own, just the two of us. Adopt some cats… have some children. Make our own family.” he added.

“You’d really want to?” you asked him. He nodded back to you, pressing a kiss to your lips again.

“I’d want nothing more, with no one else but you.” And it meant it, too. Satan hadn’t been able to get the possibility out of his head since he had talked with Asmo, when his younger brother asked if he would _want_ a child with you. Of course he would, he’d give you anything you asked for without a second guess. He had just been waiting for you to bring it up to him so he could tell you he wanted the same. Satan looked back at you with a smirk and a devilish look in his eye that made your heart skip a beat. “Let’s start right now.” he added.

“Satan!” you squealed his name as he chuckled against your neck, starting the first of many, _many_ nights where he would have you sobbing his name into the room.

Unfortunately, things didn’t go quite as quickly as you wanted. You were not naive enough to believe that it would happen your first month of trying, but after ten months you were starting to get discouraged. Satan was trying to keep you in high spirits as well as himself, coming up with excuses to his brothers as to why your moods were down. Of course, only Asmo knew what was actually going on and he tried his best to comfort you both when you would get your period.

“What if it’s…. just not meant to be?” you asked with a sniffle from bed.

“Don’t say that, baby.” Satan said, getting up from his reading chair and going over to you. You scooted over in bed so he could sit next to you, wrapping his arms around you and laying your head on his chest. “Patience. Everything happens for a reason.” he said to you, pressing a kiss to your lips.

It was getting harder to convince yourself of that, though, especially after a month where you _finally_ got a series of positive tests. Satan was thrilled, as were you, and you were starting to get excited at the thought that finally, nearly a year later, things were looking up the way you both had wanted them to.

Unfortunately, the happiness didn’t last long as you started to bleed a week later, the doctors ruling it a miscarriage. You took the whole next week off of work to recover, and Satan did as well to watch after you. He stayed in bed with you most of the day except to go get meals. One afternoon, he finally lost his cool with Lucifer and Mammon, who were taunting him about how he looked like shit, and how they hadn’t seen you in a few days.

“If you must know what’s going on we have been trying to have a baby for over a _year_ now and we just lost the first positive we’d gotten. So _yes,_ brothers - I look like shit because I feel like shit. Now fuck off.” you heard him yell from the bedroom. The boys were nicer to the both of you after that (minus Asmo, who had been around for nearly the whole journey) and life went on. As much as you wanted to sit and be miserable, you had children who needed you as their apothecary doctor.

It’s been four months since then. You and Satan had decided to take a break from trying while your body and emotions healed. Your spirits certainly were better than they used to be, but as you stood in front of the bathroom mirror after getting dressed, you couldn’t help but think about what life would be like currently if things didn’t go wrong, maybe you’d be able to feel a kick or two. You’d probably be too big for the skinny jeans and t-shirt you were wearing right now. Letting out a sigh, you exited the bathroom to find Satan sitting in his reading chair, looking like he was waiting for you.

“I have a surprise for you.” he said, standing up and going over to you.

“A surprise?” you asked him, brow raised. It was the weekend, and the two of you always did something together, even if it was small. He handed you your jacket and then walked you out of the door and into his car. “Do I get a hint?” you asked again.

“You’ll see when we get closer, don’t worry.” his green eyes were gleaming as he smiled at you while he drove. You let out a giggle as he took your hand and you looked at the window, trying to maybe get some idea as to where you were going. You had been driving for 20 minutes when you entered a housing community and your eyes went wide.

“Satan - you did _not -_ ” you started, turning to look at him. The demon held a shit-eating grin on his face as he started straight ahead, squeezing your hand. 

“I did. The original buyers backed out last minute, so the seller contacted me about our previous offer.” Satan said, pulling into the driveway of the home you had been _so close_ to getting two months ago. There was no sign on the lawn saying it was sold, or for sale, or anything. “I closed on it last week when you were doing overtime. Got furniture moved in this week, tried to sneak some clothes over.” he finally turned to you, letting out a chuckle at the shock on your face.

“So this - is ours?” you asked him slowly. You almost couldn’t believe that you hadn’t picked up on it - especially the missing items in your bedroom. You just assumed that you were going crazy.

“It’s ours.” he said back to you. You turned to look back at the two story house in front of you in awe as Satan gave your hand a squeeze. “Do you want to stare at it outside or go in?” he asked.

“Shut up, of course I wanna go in!” you said, nearly hopping out of the car. Satan laughed behind you as he caught up to you, unlocking the house door and letting you in. He had fully furnished the whole thing; couch, kitchen, dining room, office area, everything. “I can’t believe you did all this…” you said at the end of the tour, turning back to look at him. You had ended in the master bedroom, Satan leaning against the doorframe as you sat on the edge of the bed.

“I wanted to surprise you, after everything. We needed this.” he said, coming closer to you. You nodded as his arms went around you, pressing his lips to yours. You reached up and gently put your hands into his hair, a small need awakening in your body for your mate. Satan let out a low grumble as he held you tighter against his body, the blood rushing from his head down to his other head as he felt your need for him through your kiss. “ _Fuck,_ I need you.” Satan breathed out against your lips.

“Then take me.” you said back to him. Without a second thought, Satan grabbed hold of your body and pressed you hard against him as his hands went to get rid of your jacket, yours fumbling with his as well. Your core was dripping wet for him and your body stuck to his like a magnet. You let out a moan against his mouth as he lowered your back onto the bed, kicking off shoes as he got on top of you. He worked your shirt off your body as he ripped his own off before diving back down into your neck, sucking love bites into your skin as your hips ground against each other. Satan let out a moan at the friction, cock twitching in his pants with desire.

“So - so fucking hard for you, baby.” he panted as he sucked on your sweet spot on your neck, making you cry out his name as his hands tried to fumble with your jeans. He let out a growl of frustration as he got them off, his lips moving downwards towards your breasts. He removed your bra so he could start to suck on your nipples, his opposite hand rolling the bud between his fingers as you let out a whine under him. “You’re so perfect, baby.” Satan said against your skin as he kissed down your body. He paid extra attention to your abdomen when he got down there, giving it a few extra kisses as he got your panties off. A needy whine escaped your lips as his fingers dipped into your folds gently, your hips bucking out in desire. “Needy, are we?” he asked with a smirk.

“ _Please_.” you whined, your body filling up with need for Satan that you hadn’t felt in a long time. You had found it hard to need him, not wanting to go through what you did again, and had distanced yourself. But the walls were coming down and every bone in your body was crying out for you to be his. You let out a loud moan when his tongue licked a stripe up your center, two of his fingers beginning to pump into you at the same time. “Satan - yes!” you breathed out. Your legs were over his shoulders as his lips and tongue worked at your core, fingers curling into you expertly and starting a fire in your belly.

“You always taste so divine, baby.” he hummed against your folds, shocks getting sent up your body as he spoke. Your hips thrust against his face as your high built, his tongue lapping up all your juices as he started to pound his fingers into you faster. You fisted the blankets on the bed around you as you moaned for him pitifully, months worth of tension getting ready to release from your body.

“Satan - I’m so close - wanna come around you - ” you managed to moan out when you felt yourself getting closer to that edge. Satan let out a snarl as his lips tore away from your hole and his fingers out, standing up straight as he fumbled with his belt and pants. He brought them down and kicked them off before he climbed back on top of you, throwing your legs back over his shoulders as he licked his lips.

“I adore you.” he said as he kissed you, thrusting his cock into your wet hole with one slap of his hips. You moaned into each other’s mouths as his hands stayed on your hips while he began to fuck into you. “ _Fuck_ …” Satan cursed as he slammed into you, his cock hard and throbbing between your tight walls. You were whimpering under him, the orgasm that was so close to releasing earlier creeping back up inside of you.

“S-s-satan - ” you started, the overwhelming need to come and release all your tensions about to take over your body.

“Not yet, baby - just a little _\- fuck_ _-_ little longer - ” he spoke. You whined as he sucked on your neck once more, letting out growls as he started to relentlessly pound his cock into your cunt, chasing his release. His demon form emerged as his tail wrapped itself around your waist to bring you closer to his hips, his thrusts going deeper inside you. “ _Fuck_ you feel so good, baby - so good taking my _\- fuck!_ ” Satan cursed as a jolt of pleasure overtook him, your walls starting to pulse around his cock.

“I’m gonna come - Satan _fuck I’m gonna come!_ ” you screamed to him. The dam was about to burst inside of you and you could feel it as your cunt began to clench around him. Satan let out a moan as his hips slapped against yours.

“Come for me baby - _fuck_ \- come on my - oh _fuck -_ ” Satan let out a loud moan as you came, your cunt pulsing around him triggering his own release. He held you in his arms as your back arched against the blankets, the sounds of your moans echoing off the walls as Satan spilled his seed inside of you while you cried out for him.

You panted for breath as you both came down from your highs, Satan pulling out when he started to feel soft. Satan took you in his arms again, bringing you under the covers to hold you. You don’t know what overcame you, but you started to cry. Satan didn’t freak out, bless him, but instead he held you through your tears, wiping them up and kissing you.

“I’m sorry, Satan - I don’t know why - ” you started before you choked out another sob.

“It’s okay baby, I’m right here.” he said to you, trying to calm you down. You gave him a nod as he held you, and eventually, you nodded off to sleep.

——

Weeks passed by and you had moved officially out of the House of Lamentation. You and Satan weren’t trying as hard as before, but you were both so busy with your jobs at the moment that there really wasn’t any spare time for the two of you either way. Currently, it was time for your annual appointment to make sure you were still in good health - blood was drawn and now you were just waiting your results in the room. It was taking them longer than you thought it should - you knew how everything worked, it should not be this long.

After what seemed like hours, your coworker came in with a smile on their face.

“Should I be concerned?” you asked them. They shook their head no.

“Everything came back great, your a very healthy demon… but there was one thing.” they turned around the results and pointed to a section that was circled and highlighted. “You’re pregnant - like _very_ pregnant. Look at those estrogen levels, they’re off the charts!” You were in shock - you were pregnant. Panic started to settle in, as well as some relief, and happiness.

“Oh my - Satan is gonna freak.” you said to your coworker. You opted to do a pee test before you left so you would have something to show to Satan that he understood and then headed home. You started to panic again - not wanting to get your hopes up too much so they don’t get crushed again. But you couldn’t help yourself - the numbers were high, which was for sure a good thing, you couldn’t shake the nervousness as you drove home. Satan had gotten back an hour before you did and was sitting on the couch, nose deep in a book as usual.

“Hello, baby.” Satan said, not looking up from his book. You went over and sat next to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His face flushed pink as he shut the book, turning to you. “How did it go?” he asked you.

“Good. Said I’m a very healthy demon.” you said with a smile. Satan chuckled as he pulled you to his lap and pecked a kiss on your lips. “Close your eyes.” you told him.

“What?” he asked you curiously.

“Do it!” you told him. He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. You reached into your bag and pulled out the positive test, and held it in your hands. “Okay, open them.” you told him. He did as you told him to, eyes going wide.

“Wait - you’re pregnant? Really?” he asked you. You gave him a nod as you started to tear up, his arms going back around you again and holding you tightly.

“Really - blood test and everything.” you told him, putting your head on his shoulder while he kissed your face. While you were nervous for what the future held and if it was going to last, but as long as you were with Satan you knew you would be alright.


End file.
